Conflictions
by xXalways-on-my-mindXx
Summary: For years he loved to prank her, to tease her, to ruin her. But over two years, this changed. She's confused. She misses his dickhead ways. Looking back, she tries to understand why.
1. Prologue

Conflictions

Prologue: Memories

Genre: Drama/Romance/Slight Humour

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor its characters.

Summary: For years he loved to prank her, to tease her, to ruin her. But over two years, this changed. She's confused. She misses his dickhead ways. Looking back, she tries to understand why.

--Memories--

I was four when I first met him.

I was a little dirty blonde haired four year old drawing on the dirt with a stick. My red dress and white undersleeve had dirt splattered all over but I didn't care. Mama was at work and I didn't know what papa was doing. Now that I'm older I realise he was most likely messing around at the Chupa Capra's clubs.

He was-- is my neighbour. Soul Eater Evans lived in the biggest house in the city-- which just happened to be next to mine. Our house looked like a dirty shed next to the large perfect several story house.

Mama had just come home, found me in the backyard and cleaned me up. She made me change into a frilly pink and orange floral dress, the one that i hated the most. I prefered to look like the walking carpet-- no. I did look like a walking carpet.

A miniture one.

Soul Eater Evans seemed like the shy little rich boy from next door. His mother introduced herself and him to mama and I, explaining to mama that he was a shy little boy when it came to making friends and he really needed some. Born with strange white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth that warded the other children away, his mother also explained. He really looked like the most innocent little thing. That's what mama said but papa always kept his eye on him. He wore simple yet expensive looking clothes. Standing there, twisting his foot around in the dirt and looking up at mama with the most adorable look. My thought then, I'll be your friend! But I was always slightly jealous at all the attention mama gave him starting from then and sometimes even now.

While mama and Soul's mother talked in the kitchen with steaming cups of coffee, Soul and I were outside sitting on the porch in the backyard.

I looked at him, unsure at the time what to say and what to do.

"I'm Maka." I held my tiny slightly dirty hand out to him. Maybe that's why he rejected it. Because I hadn't washed all the dirt off yet.

He stared at it. As though it was the most disgusting thing in the world he'd ever seen. He reached out to shake my hand. I smiled. He quickly moved his hand away and ran it through his hair.

"Got you!" Young and naive thinking, just a little fun of couse.

I laughed with him and swung my legs on the edge of the porch.

That was the very start of everything. His mother, Hana and my mama, Kami had become the best of friends so Hana, Soul and very occasionally Wes, Soul's older bother would come too.

Wes was the opposite of Soul. He was a talented violinist, so much more mature and he was really nice to me. He was four years older than us and had gone to a private elementary school so I rarely saw him. Ten years old and onwards Wes was the crush that I'd always be coming back to.

Age four to seven consisted of Soul pulling my pigtails, calling me names and all those childish things kids did to each other for no real reason.

Eight and things changed a little. I was so upset that day and Soul was doing his daily routine of pissing me off. I was fed up. I stood up for myself for once. Yelling at him, freaking out and kicking his ass. I have it marked on the calender because that's how much I hate him. _May 31st, the day Soul's butt was kicked by none other than me. :)_

Ages nine to eleven, suddenly touching the opposite sex was the most disgusting thing in the world. Now we all learned of 'cooties' and 'no returns no givings'. Groups of girls ran around wiping their hands on each others back and yelling 'no returns no givings' then that girl would do the same to another. It was the new and more childish game of tag. Even when kicking one's butt we must not touch one. In which to defend myself when Soul stuck out a chair to try to trip me over, (which I ended up stumbling), I grabbed a large dictionary and planted it right between his eyes.

Twelve. Some of the most horrible and embarrassing moments were at this age.

One word.

Pranking.

He discovered one of the oldest and more known prank; the bucket full of water on the edge of a slightly open door with a rope tied to the handle of the bucket, over the steel bars that held the roof together and then he'd be holding the end of the rope so he could decide who to drop the bucket of water on. Of course it was me. We were known as the greatest enemies and Soul never had any major problems with the other kids. So I was completely soaked. Our uniform was blue, yellow and white. The shirt I wore that day just happened to be white. I'll leave it at that.

There was also the moving the fan next to you when you're standing and up goes your skirt. I was glad that I wore plain underwear. But it was still embarrassing. I got him back though. Let's just say we'll always remember those boxers with the little red racecars printed all over.

Thirteen. The start of high school, meeting new people but also stuck with the same. Pranking still went on but now they suspended us for it. They suspended us for the littlest things. I, myself never got suspended but Soul, he was suspended three times that year. After the three suspensions he learned to be sneakier and get me with the smaller pranks instead. I can't count how many bruises I got from him sticking his foot out when he was either walking behind me or when he was sitting down.

Fourteen. My year of insecurity. I noticed the smaller things about myself and others. I even know what it's like to be desperate, but not to the point of actually dating anyone. I'd freak out when hearing about Wes coming, I attempted make-up and didn't even need Soul to make a total dickhead of me since I did it great myself. That year for me was definitely the most horrible. Soul went easy on me since I was acting like a total fangirl and like a total fangirl I made myself look like a total idiot.

Fifteen. I got over my insecurity issues and stopped caring about what others thought. I had lots of fun with my group of friends- Chrona, Death the Kid, Tsubaki and Liz.

The real story starts two years ago, a couple of weeks before my sixteenth birthday. Wes had considerately come back for the party while I was head over heels just thinking about him and Soul was resenting it. For some reason Soul had something against his brother similar to how he had something against me.

I don't know why he all of a sudden had a grudge against me. Just because my hand was the tiniest bit dirty when we first met as four year olds. He teased me, pushed me over, tripped me over and made a total ass of me. And because I responded, stood up for myself he hated me all the more. I never understood why.

And I still don't.

--Memories--

Just so everyone knows the school system where I am is: elementary - kindergarden to grade 6, high school - grade 7 to 10, college - 11 to 12 and then uni.

I decided to try something different with this story. The chapters will be different from this one 'coz this one was just the prologue. The first chapter comes out a few days after the prologue so read the next chapter then decide if you're interested or not. Criticism and suggestions are wanted but please don't be too harsh.

Thank you.

xXalways-on-my-mindXx


	2. Pranker and the Pranked

Conflictions

Pranker and the Pranked

Genre: Drama/Romance/Slight Humour

Rated T for inappropriate language and some themes.

Disclaimer: My name isn't Atsushi Ookubo. So I don't own Soul Eater.

--Pranker and the Pranked--

22nd July

Infatuation. Crushes. Like. Love. Lust. The tiny differences between all of them. What is real love?

Wes is coming back today. I'm excited. My on and off crush of five years is coming back to visit for two weeks... just for me. I can't help but smile-- no, more like grin like an idiot at the thought.

But as written above, crush? Or am I some obsessed little fan girl? Hopefully not.

Right now I don't really care that much about it. I'm just too excited! Wes is coming! I'l restrain myself from writing anymore. It was Wes that suggested I wrote things down. Write events and memories to get them out of my head or to relieve anger at Soul.

Oh yeah, I hope Soul doesn't ruin things. But then again what's the use of hoping? He always does anywa--

--Pranker and the Pranked--

The pen skidded quickly up and down, curving around to form letters, words on the page. The pen stopped abruptly and the little diary was snapped shut as the blonde heard footsteps. The bright sun was blocked by the shadow of a male with spiky hair. A butterfly feeling of excitement in her stomach.

"Tiny-tits, are you still writing about your pathetic life?"

Big, big disappointment hit her. The feeling faded instantly at the sound of the voice. The two pigtails whipped around her face as she looked up and threw her diary so that it landed between his eyes.

"What's this?" He read the entry.

"Give it back!" Maka jumped up and tried to take the diary but Soul held the diary up above their head and squinted in an attempt to continue to read.

"You and Wes? You're crushing on my brother?" He finished reading the latest diary addition. Soul stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously, Wes?"

"Give it! Who else is there to like? You?" She yelled and grabbed at the diary. Soul side-stepped and Maka fell off the porch from overbalance, into a small puddle.

Soul burst out in laughter while Maka glared at him in anger. She stood up, with mud splattered on the front of her white patterned t-shirt and dripping all over the bottom of her jeans.

She scooped up a handful of mud, jumped back up onto the porch and dumped it on Soul's head. Soul, who was laughing too hard to see what was coming.

Silence. A sharp intake of breath when Maka realised what she did in her anger. More silence. But the mud dripping down from his usually spiked up white hair and as it rolled down his cheeks like tears would. No movement. Maka was waiting, watching how Soul would react but also ready to run away. The diary, now splattered with drops of mud, slipped from Soul's hands and to the floorboards with a clatter.

Maka took a step back, she'd seen the glint in Soul's crimson eyes. Soul took a step forward. Maka continued to move away. Soul ran at her. He tackled her, both flying off the porch and onto the muddy grass.

"Soul? Maka?" The one Maka was really and secretly hoping to see had arrived, in the absolute worst moment. Maka was slightly sitting up with Soul half on top of her, both covered in mud. They looked as though they were two horny animals wrestling in the mud.

"Erm... Hi Wes!" Maka pushed Soul off of her and he sat there, confused. "How's your first year of Death City University going?"

--Pranker and the Pranked--

23rd July

All I want to say is... Kami, you hate me don't you?

And no, I don't mean my mama.

Recovering from yesterday. Wes thinks that Soul and I have a thing for each other. I heard him talking about it to Soul.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE him. I REALLY REALLY HATE HIM. Soul, if you read this one day (and I know you will because you always steal my diary): You suck... hairy donkey balls.

Oh yeah and my diary, completely ruined. But I've found enough scrap paper that I've stapled together. That's good enough for now.

I just hope things don't get any worse.

--Pranker and the Pranked--

Today she would make things right.

No more mucking around with Soul. It was time to get serious and get her revenge on Soul. Through the years she'd known him she had thought this exact same thought at least fifty times. But he really did deserve it. What prank would she do though? Something simple like the glue on chair, get him to smell her hand then smacking him in the face or should she do an ultimate prank like.

She decided to take a shower and brainstorm about it then.

Maybe she'd put superglue in his shoes or hide an alarm clock in his room and make it so that it wakes him up at 3 in the morning. Maka continued to think while she shampooed her hair.

She walked to the bathroom, plugged in the hair dryer and turned it on.

Poof! Powder was blown into her hair, into her face, turning her hair white and pink from the powder. Maka was in complete shock. She coughed out some of the powder, hearing loud laughter behind her she turned around, finding Soul rolling around on the floor laughing.

He'd got her again.

And she was definitely going to prank him back.

--Pranker and the Pranked--

"Good morning Mrs Evans." Maka smiled at her. She really liked Soul and Wes's mother. Kana Evans was the nicest person she ever knew, so similar to Wes and so unlike Soul.

"Good morning Maka. You know you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Kana, or even mum if you want." She gave an evil little smile when she said 'mum'. As though she was planning something, or like she knew Maka's crush on Wes.

The Evans had invited the Albarns over for dinner, to celebrate Maka's birthday early. This was their only spare time. Kana Albarn had work all through the weekdays and had organisations to go to on the weekends while Seth Evans only had spare time on Saturdays.

This was perfect.

Maka would be going into his room and tampering with products in his bathroom. Maybe she'd do something to his room as well. With a small bulging back pack Maka walked up the stairs, looking for the room with Soul's name plastered on it. Once she found the room she quietly looked around just incase Soul was there. He wasn't, she smiled. She walked in and looked for the ensuite. She opened several doors, nope just the walk in wardrobe, nope just some enormous cupboards. She finally found the door to the ensuite, walking in and pulling her fun little products out.

There were several toothbrushes so she squished wasabi into each of them. Then she found his shampoo, pouring a full dose of red food colouring, she giggled to herself. She found some of his favourite shirts and poured glue and feathers all over it. She flicked all the hair gel out of the container and off her hand into the bin. Instead she put glue and white-greyish paint in. That was the original colour of the disgusting hair gel. She also grabbed a fluro pink alarm clock that papa bought for her on her eighth birthday. She set it to three o'clock in the morning and put it under some trash under his bed.

She tried to walked out of his room and down the stairs inconspicuously but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Maka, are you alright?"

"O-of course." Her face reddened up at the sight of Wes.

"Let's go." He held out his hand. She took it and he helped her down the stairs into the dining room.

She sat through the delicious dinner trying not to laugh. Kami looked at her strangely and Spirit followed after her. Wes didn't pay much attention and Maka couldn't care less about Soul. Seth and Kana were very nice as usual. In an occasional awkward silence, Soul stood up and looked at them.

"Manners, Soul."

"I'm done. Enjoy your dinner."

"Getting changed?" She snickered.

He gave her the most freaked out look and walked away. After dinner Maka pulled out a book and just relaxed on the couch while Wes practised his violin. The music was beautiful really, but Maka didn't understand music very much. She'd read the books but she didn't understand it. After a while Wes went upstairs to wash up. A loud yell was heard and Maka bolted up the stairs hoping to see Soul with the wasabi toothbrush.

She opened the door and found Soul rolling around on the floor laughing while Wes jumped around trying to spit out and wash the wasabi out of his mouth. Crap.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

--Pranker and the Pranked--

29th July

I apologised to Wes properly about the wasabi toothbrush. But I got Soul with the alarm clock, hair gel and the chicken pranks. His hair was completely red, he was half asleep or something and didn't notice the feathers on his favourite shirt. He walked out of the house like that, we took so many photos and put it all over facebook. It was great.

Anyway.

Today is a very important day.

My birthday.

So far Tsubaki, Chrona and Kid have all called wishing me happy birthday. I have such great friends.

But Liz won't remember until later and then she tries to make up somehow. Mainly by taking me to the karaoke bar. Last year she even tried to take me boy scouting.

Epic failure.

She would show me an example of what to do after spotting a guy. She pointed to a tall, slightly brawny brunette and started a conversation with him. She 'accidently' bumped into him and dropped one of the books she borrowed off me. They talked and she came back saying she had a date for tomorrow. I spotted a guy, not his face but his white hair looked really nice. I also 'accidently' bumped into him in Liz's insistence and she watched while I talked to him. It was a great conversation and we decided we'd see each other again. What Liz didn't know until I told her was that we only decided to see each other as friends and that the he wasn't some good looking guy, he was actually some really old man.

He was old man Mifune, as many called him. A great long haired samurai in his day but now had shorter hair and doesn't really use swords anymore. He's like the caring, non-flirting papa I never had.

--Pranker and the Pranked--

"You thought I forgot again didn't you!" Liz accused her.

Maka blinked.

"Well no! Turning sixteen is very important! And to help you celebrate..." Maka already knew what she was going to say. It was the same every year. "KARAOKE BAR!" She watched as the taller blonde did a little happy dance around her, she was already too hyped up. Ooh dear. "And... I'm taking you for proper boy scouting tomorrow. As a sixteen year old, you should be able to spot hot men unlike that old man you got last time."

"But Mifune's great! I'm sure he was cool when he was our age. Being a samurai at the time and all." She defended herself and Mifune. With Mifune you should learn great things and have great conversations. With some 'hot' guy, what kind of conversation would you have with him? How the football went last night?

"Would you ever date him?"

"Of course not! He's like a proper papa to me."

"There! Boy scouting is for finding a date or even better, a boyfriend. You don't find 'proper papas' when boy scouting," She eyed the shorter girl.

"But--"

"Let's go." She took hold of Maka's arms and pulled her to the mall. First she would dress her up, give her a bit of a makeover. This would be hard since Maka hated these type of girly things. Then she would call all their friends and some of the guys she'd met. Maybe she could hook Maka up with one of them. So Maka would finally get a boyfriend or at least a life away from her books and especially her diary.

Two hours of mall tralling and Maka was exhausted. Liz wasn't even getting started yet. Another few hours later they finally stopped for some ice-cream from Maka's complaints, surely they had enough stuff already. Ten bags filled to the tip with clothes, shoes, make-up and anything random that Liz decided that she liked.

"One chocolate and one strawberry, thanks." Liz turned back to Maka as the lady served them. "So Maka, boy scouting?"

"No way!"

"So what about that guy over there?" She completely ignored Maka. Liz pointed to a tan blonde with a large group of friends going to play some soccer or basketball.

"That one's a hottie." The ice-cream girl passed them the ice-creams and took the money. They looked at the ice-cream girl more closely. Black brownish hair under the awful pink cap she had to wear which matched the pink uniform. She was taller than Maka and seemed like a uni or college student.

"See! Even the ice-cream girl has taste! No offence." Liz looked at the girl nervously.

"None taken. But honey, even though they're hotties it doesn't mean they're good for you. Probably players."

"Oh well..." Liz trailed away dreamily.

"What about that guy?" Maka pointed out a boy/man with white hair.

"Maka, not another old man..." The tall blonde complained then had a proper look at the guy. "Actually he has the body of a hot guy!"

"How can you tell?" Both ice-cream girl and Maka asked simultaneously.

"I can tell if a man has abs a mile away!" She didn't doubt Liz, she probably could tell what she considered a hot guy from miles away. "Go up to him Maka! Do the accidently bumping into him and dropping all your things or the ask him for directions--"

"Or the trip over and fall into him!"

"That's wonderful!"

"I've used that one a couple of times myself. Anyway, go!"

Maka made her way around the other crowds of teenagers and over to the boy with white hair. She walked around casually and spun to look nervously back at the girls, they gave her thumbs up. She spun back around and bumped into him.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Geez, not only do you have a flat chest you're a clutz too."

"Soul?" Oh Kami, please no.

"What are you blind now too?" He shook his head at her. "I know I'm good looking but you don't need to stare at me with your mouth hanging open."

She couldn't say anything.

She walked away from the boy, completely dazed. Liz and the ice-cream girl looked at her expectantly, she stared with the shocked expression on her face. Her excuse... he totally looked like Wes from behind.

"Maka?"

"Don't ever make me do this again."

--Pranker and the Pranked--

"We're here!" Liz opened the door.

"This way," A tall boy that worked there lead them to room 119 on the second floor.

They opened the door and a familiar beat started to play as Black Star chose a song for himself, Kid, Wes and Soul. Maka looked around, Kid, Black Star, Patti, Liz, Mifune's grandaughter Angela, several of Liz's guy friends, Chrona, Wes, Soul and Tsubaki. All she knew was that she didn't want to go anywhere near Soul.

"I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf." Black Star started off.

"Does Black Star even realise that this isn't a guy song?" Maka's question was lost under all the noise.

"While jacking off listening to Mozart?" Soul sang.

"You bitch and moan about LA." Kid was really getting into it. He was tipsy, mistaking the alcopops for funny tasting but addictive juice.

"Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway?" Wes said.

"You don't eat meat." Black Star shouted.

"And drive electrical cars." Soul didn't even try.

"You're so indie rock it's almost an art!" Kid continued.

"You need SPF 45 just to stay alive?" Wes was slightly freaked out.

"You're so gay and you don't even like boys!" Black Star shouted. Maka sighed, by now he should realise that this isn't a guy song. The next line was only a beat as Soul stepped from the front to have a swig of his alcopop.

"No you don't even like!" Kid swayed with the beat.

"No you don't even like b-boys?" Wes stuttered.

"You're so gay and you don't even like boys!" Black Star yelled into Kid's face.

"No you don't even like," Soul was kind of tipsy too now.

"No you don't even LIKE!" Kid screamed in Black Star's ear.

"No you don't even L-I-K-E!" Black Star yelled back. Wes took the chance to escape singing the song, he stepped down and sat by Maka. She glanced at him, smiled and went back to making sure that Liz was still beside her.

"You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal!" Soul yelled to nobody in particular.

"You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal!" Kid shouted.

"Secretly you're so amused!" Black Star swung the microphone.

"That nobody understands you." Soul continued.

"I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head!" Kid stomped and jumped, the alcohol really starting to kick in.

"I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead!"

"I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more make up than..."

"You're so gay and you don't even like BOYS!"

Eventually someone changed the song and the boys started to sing to 'We Are the Champions'. All of them swayed drunkenly with Black Star trying to lead.

Katy Perry songs were very popular that night. Watching a drunk Liz and tipsy Angela perform 'I Kissed a Girl' and then watching them almost share a drunken kiss from the egging on of most of the guys was one of the most terrifying experiences Maka ever had. But it was alright, Maka stopped them in time. Chrona sang a ghostly, sad and depressing song. Everyone was either teary or on the verge of crying, even Black Star was in the corner crying his eyes out.

It turned out it was Liz and Tsubaki's friend Black Star that had brought lots of alcohol. Black Star, Liz, Liz's sister Patti and some of the guys were wasted. Others were just tipsy and Kid went crazy.

With Liz's arm slung over her shoulder, Maka slowly walked to the sofa closest to the door and propped Liz there. Maka sat down next to the drunk girl, exhausted. The whole night of being the responsible friend, taking care of Liz, making sure she didn't go home with one of the creepy guys she brought.

"Oi, tiny tits. Here." Soul threw a horribly wrapped present at Maka and the ugly racing car wrapped package hit her in the face.

"Don't try to prank me right now, I'm really not in the mood."

"You never are. But take it, itty bitty boobs. It's my present to you." Maka picked up the package and completely exploded.

"I know this is some kind of stupid prank! I'm so sick and tired of everything you do! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Her temper raged and her face was heated by her anger. She was exhausted, it was her birthday and she really didn't need his shit right now.

She threw the packaged present at him. It hit him in the chest, he grabbed it and looking at the floor he placed the present on the table. Giving one last glance at her, he let his hand slip off the present, off the table and stepped away.

"Happy birthday." He left.

--Pranker and the Pranked--

31st July

Things are awkward with Soul. Really awkward. I've opened the retardedly wrapped present he bought for me and it wasn't a prank.

He got me a new diary. Since my last diary has mud through a lot of the pages. And since it was his fault that it got ruined in the first place.

I don't really know what to say, what to do, how to thank him. This is one of the only nice things he's done for me. I guess things are really different with him.

The diary was horrible, a thick black diary with the words 'Cool' printed in blue. It had matching blue motorbikes all over as well. Actually I should say, this diary has the words 'cool' and blue motorbikes on the cover. I guess it's the thought that counts. Inside, the lines are ruled pink and have little bunnies with a tie on every page.

Oh god.

They're playboy signs.

--Pranker and the Pranked--

So I altered Mifune's and Angela's age. All of the characters are altered in some way. :D

OMG! Read the latest Soul Eater mangas. Soul and Maka moments! Yay!

Update in a few days, pshh. More like three weeks. Sorry everyone, but this is a kinda long chapter. I think.

I won't reply to your reviews personally cause I'd be saying the same thing over and over again. Don't get me wrong, I usually do reply properly. Anyway, this is the actual way I'll be writing and I hope this chapter wasn't some big disappointment to you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

xXalways-on-my-mindXx


	3. Let's Dance

Conflictions

Let's Dance

Genre: Drama/Romance/Slight Humour

Rated T for some inappropriate language and themes.

Disclaimer: My name isn't Atsushi Ookubo. So I don't own Soul Eater. :(

4th August

Winter.

Cold, cold, COLD winter.

Winter is my least favourite season. I love the coast in summer, I love the new life in spring, I love that look of the autumn leaves but winter... there's nothing to like. I guess I'm born in winter but I really, really hate the cold.

Today mama's taking us to the countryside for a week and we miss school. Papa has work and mama doesn't wanna let him ruin the fun. We'll be staying at the Evan's ski lodge and Soul's coming with us, unfortunately.

Everything is completely normal with Soul again. He pranks me, I prank him, he insults me, I throw a book at him. He tries to read the book, gives up after the first word unless it's my diary. Which is pretty weird, I never thought Soul would make an effort for anything, unless he was trying to insult me. Haha, that's right, he's just finding more stuff to laugh at me for.

Liz is trying to convince Kid and Shinigami to go to the countryside with us, so it'll be like a giant group thing, sounds fun. I have no idea how that's gone so far. I should probably explain: Liz and Patti were orphans taken in by Shinigami under Kid's insistence. Kid was so excited to see twins for the first time and just couldn't leave them living in a slum and stealing from others as a living.

Checklist:

Warm clothes – check

Favourite books – check

Fluffy socks – check

Scarfs – check

Beanie – check

Boots – check

Gloves – check

Money – check

Underwear – check

Pens – check

Mobile – check

Camera – check

Lollipops – check

Diary – well I have to do that now.

-Let's Dance-

Maka picked up her small suitcase of things and her small backpack of books, which included her diary. She lugged the suitcase down the stairs and into the boot of their champagne coloured car.

"Took your time flatty, but I don't see why. Not like there's anything on your chest weighing you down."

She threw her backpack at him. He dodged it and it hit the tree behind him, making the slight frost in the tree fall down like snowflakes or paper.

"Now look what you've done!"

"What I've done?! You're the one who threw the bag at me!" Spectators hid behind trees to watch. The whole neighbourhood could probably hear them.

"You provoked me!"

"I was just telling the truth! You don't have boobs!"

"So what if I don't! You don't always need to comment about them all the time!" She screamed at him. "I don't comment about how much of a dick you act to make up for the one you don't have!"

At that moment an old couple hobbled past. "And they say we argue like an old married couple..."

Both were too angry to care about what they said.

"Well you're stubborn, selfish and you have fat ankles!"

"My ankles are not fat! At least I'm smart! You've got nothing going for you, is that why you're such a dick to me?!"

"Now, now kids. Calm down, you don't need to get so angry. No arguing when we're there, you'll freak out everyone there," Kami stood between the two with her hands held out. She ushered both of them into the car and closed the boot.

While Kami made sure everything was there, Maka and Soul sat on opposite sides of the car glaring at each other. Maka had her arms crossed, she stared outside the window, despising the very air of Soul. Soul seemed like he didn't care, he acted impervious to Maka who had her angry face on.

This was so stupid. She wished Wes was here instead.

-Let's Dance-

The car trip was probably the worst of her life. 2 hours in a car with a glaring Soul Eater Evans. When they were both done glaring at each other, they were bored out of their minds. No conversation went on whatsoever.

Maka lugged her things up to her room, which was right across from Soul's. Kami explained that Patti and Liz would share the room next to Maka, Kid would have the room across from them and Tsubaki and Chrona were sharing the last available room at the end of the hallway.

"Ahh... Feels good," Maka flopped down onto the bed and sighed.

"Maka!" Liz jumped on her. "Look, I've made a timetable for the week! This means we'll have to perfect time to pamper ourselves and check out the guys!"

"Really Liz?"

"Of course~! First up we'll be getting changed into some nice winter dance clothes! And then we're going to the local dance party they have every few months. Then tomorrow we'll go to the hot springs, then the..."

Maka drifted off. Would Soul be there? Would he make a move on any of the girls? Would he kiss one of them? Or hook up with one of them? For some reason Maka always thought Soul was different. But wait, why was she thinking about Soul?

Liz picked out tights for herself, and denim shorts for Maka.

"Today Maka, I'll teach you a few of the tricks." She winked at Maka.

Patti burst into the room, dragging Chrona and Tsubaki in.

"Oh you guys are here! Perfect timing!" Liz smiled.

She pulled out a simple knitted dress and put it on. She pulled out all sorts of different clothes and threw it at each of them. Then she pulled out a load of jewellery and Maka simply sighed.

-Let's Dance-

In the end, Maka went through Liz's things and decided on her own clothing. Skinny jeans, long sleeve shirt, oversized t-shirt, flats and a cute little scarf.

In the cold chilly winter, five girls in spring clothing ran quickly across the roads to a large hall filled with people and music.

"I feel like we're under dressed." Maka stared at the other people in the crowd; old people, young children and teens dancing the Macarena happily. All wearing normal winter attire.

"It's okay, we're not the only ones." Tsubaki pointed to Soul and Kid.

"This way we'll get noticed more," Liz exclaimed happily.

Patti made her way to the large table of snacks, from the look on her face it seemed she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Tsubaki and Chrona stood awkwardly nearby Patti.

"Come on Maka! You're legal, single and ready to mingle! Let's go check the guy over there out." Liz nudged Maka and pulled her to a group of boys."

The boys were country boys. Most of them didn't understand Liz's obvious flirting and the ones that did were overly sleazy.

Maka stared into the crowd, and one guy caught her eye. He was shuffling, dancing like there was no tomorrow. It was amazing.

"Maka right? I'm Ryoku. Did you want to dance?" He held a hand out to her. His eyes told her that he was genuinely asking.

"Umm..." She glanced at Liz, Liz noticed and gave her the thumbs up. "Okay."

He took her by the waist, and pulled her to the dance floor. She had no idea how to dance, and he just took the lead and dragged her around. It was some sort of country dance. Most of the time she stole glances at that amazing shuffling guy. After a while she stopped but by the time she was just starting to learn the steps, the music changed.

Ryoku took her hand and pulled her outside into the chilly winter.

"Where are you from?" He said quietly.

"Death City."

"Your friends too?"

"Yeah,"

She looked back into the hall. That guy, she couldn't see him anymore. When she looked back at Ryoku, he was so close to her, too close to her. He stepped closer. She inched away, until her back hit the wall. He leaned closer. No, what was happening?

His scent was of sweat. It disgusted her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and tried to push him away gently. He pushed his body against hers, she was pinned. She started to panic. Someone help her! She opened her mouth to yell, but this guy took it as her consent. No... not to this guy, not to this countrysider!

CRASH!

Someone burst through the doors.

"Oh, sorry..."

Ryoko let go of her, and she stared at her saviour.

Soul Eater Evans.

-Let's Dance-

She left the dance place early. There was no way she was staying there after what happened. It was so cold outside.

Soul and Maka walked back together in an awkward silence.

Shivers ran down her back as a strong breeze passed and stole her scarf. As she ran after it, Soul leaned on the branch of a thick frozen tree and watched her. After a while he decided to help her.

Maka jumped up but was just short of grabbing the scarf. She felt the presence of someone over her, and in the next moment Soul was standing over her with her scarf in his hands.

"T-thanks,"

He walked in front of her. She stared at his back with happiness. Maybe he was a deep person, not as shallow as she'd thought. He would tease, but in reality he really cared? Maka smiled and ran to catch up to him.

When they reached the house, both went straight to their rooms. Maka rolled around in her bed, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about that seedy guy, and Soul. Wow, it surprised her that for once she wasn't calling Soul the seedy guy.

Maka got up, and took her blankets with her. She would give him a chance and hope that he wouldn't knock her down. But at the same time she hoped he would knock her down, because then she would know what she was feeling and what was happening. This was the feeling she had when she was with Wes, but this wasn't Wes. This was Soul. This isn't Wes. This is Soul.

"Soul?" She knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" A quiet croaky reply came from the room. Then a few moments later, a tired Soul.

"I can't sleep."

"You're not the only girl whose said that to me before," He chuckled and opened his door for her.

They both lay on the double bed, hands inches apart.

"Soul,"

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"I never thanked you," She turned her head to look at him. "For saving me from that guy today and for my scarf. So… thank you."

He looked thoughtful. He was thinking of something cool to say back. Maka turned her head away again and smiled. He smelled nice... so much better than that other guy.

"All part of being a cool guy, you know." After no reply, he looked over at her. "Maka?"

She'd fallen asleep.

-Let's Dance-

It was one of the best sleeps Maka had had. But when everyone discovered the two come out of his bedroom, they were never going to live it down.

"Wow Maka, when I said you were single, legal and ready to mingle, I didn't think you'd actually do it! So how was it? Is he big?" Typical Liz.

-Let's Dance-

6th August

Today I'm back in Death City.

That Ryoku guy, I made sure I gave him a good ol' Maka chop before I left.

Things with Soul are back to normal. As in, we both pretended I never slept in his room and that he never helped me. Now it's back to pranks. But lately we haven't been saying anything to each other. Right now everyone is just teasing us.

As it turns out, Liz made out with a few unexperienced country boys. She said it was sloppy and disgusting. Patty felt really sick, because she just ate all night. Tsubaki ended up really getting into the dancing. Chrona just stood around mostly, Kid kept her company and even danced with her a couple of times. And as it turns out, Soul was that amazing shuffling guy…

-Let's Dance-

I think that in the Lust chapter of Soul Eater... Maka and Soul should have totally turned into each other! Haha they almost did though.

JustMe – what happens next... well I didn't have many ideas so it took me a while.

Ziarrah – wooh! If only I could hear your real singing, haha.

The Inimitable DA – he gets more likable later on, but for a while he's just gonna be a jerk. Also later on you start to get the idea of what's going on in his head.

I'm SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LATE! I actually finished it a while ago and forgot about it completely ya'll :P and also, I'm soo lazy I can't be stuffed replying to the rest of you, I'm SORRY I'll get to it eventually, I swearsies!

Probably a tad messy, I APOLOGISE FOR EVERYTHING! GOMEN! GOMEN!


	4. Touch My Soul

Conflictions

Touch My Soul

Genre: Drama/Romance/Slight Humour

Rated T for some inappropriate language and themes.

Disclaimer: My name isn't Atsushi Ookubo. So I don't own Soul Eater. If I did Maka and Soul would be making sweet sweet love to each other by now. Hahahah, I joke! But dayum I want these two to be together!

- Touch My Soul -

27th September

Spring. A beautiful season for new hobbies and fun. Side note: I think I'll join a club for the rest of this year.

Back to spring, it's also the season for pranks.

This spring, Soul Eater Evans, I will get you good.

- Touch My Soul -

Maka had gathered all the prank essentials; super glue, hot sauce, plastic bugs, cream, waxing strips, buckets, permanent markers.

There was nothing wrong with reusing a couple of old classics.

She placed them on her bed and skipped happily to the kitchen to have her breakfast.

Tonight, Kami was going to invite the Evans family over for dinner. Tonight, would be the perfect time to strike.

Maka giggled to herself creepily while sitting at the table. Kami sighed at the sight of the evil aura that resonated from her daughter's body. What had she done wrong with this child?

- Touch My Soul -

Maka had finished all her preparations. She hoped Wes wouldn't accidently fall into the pranks, like he did every year. Every year Wes would be the one that took the wasabi toothbrush, the bucket of water, the rock hard sandwich. Well, that's if Wes was coming today.

She sat down and started reading her new book, patting the scissors in her pocket. She didn't really pay attention because she was too excited to see Soul's reactions.

The doorbell rang. This was it.

"I'll get it!" Maka bolted to the door.

Maka kindly greeted Mr and Mrs Evans and carefully let them in without letting the bucket full of cream fall on their heads. Maka had attached a thin rope to the handle of the bucket and had the bucket balancing on the top of the door. She had looped the rope over the metal rod which held the curtains up and tied it onto the handle of the door. As Soul took a step, she pulled out scissors from her pocket and cut the rope. The rope slipped from the rod and the bucket fell forward.

She smiled with glee but alas, her plan had failed. There was Soul, who had at the last moment pulled up an umbrella.

"Did you honestly think I was going to fall for that one again? Come on, Maka. You've been pulling that same prank since we were 12." Soul smirked.

Maka sighed, but she had many more to come. She also sighed at the fact that Wes didn't make it.

The night continued, with Soul taking a bite into his food and finding plastic bugs, Soul trying his hardest to take a coin that was super glued to the concrete outside, Soul getting a black ring around his eye from a kaleidoscope, Soul choking on his soda because Maka had poured a large amount of salt into it and finally Maka getting completely soaked Soul's bucket trick.

- Touch My Soul -

Maka sneezed. She must have gotten sick from getting doused yesterday. Damn, she couldn't believe she fell for the same prank she couldn't pull off. Yesterday was a bit of a failure. But she couldn't sleep now, there was a bit of housework to do since Kami had gone off on another business trip and she also had a stack of homework.

- Touch My Soul -

Soul checked his phone. Kami had texted him, _'Take care of Maka for me, I think she's caught a cold. Love, Kami.'_

That must have been from when he had soaked her. Soul grabbed his keys and wallet, and rushed out to the Albarn residence.

After knocking on the door with no answer, he grabbed the nearby pot plant and found the spare key. Inside he found Maka washing dishes.

"What do you want, weirdo." She then ignored him and went back to cleaning.

He flopped on the couch in the next room and grabbed the remote. She seemed fine, but he better stay here for Kami's sake. And also because he was the one who caused this.

Clash!

Soul jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Ow…" There was Maka, with a pot on her head and pans scattered around her. She indicated to the cabinet above. "I couldn't reach it."

"Idiot," He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Laughingly he took the pot off her head.

Her face was red. Eyes droopy and nose seemed a little runny. He put his hand to her forehead and it was too hot to be healthy.

"Maka, you're sick,"

"Go away," Weakly, she put her hand on his chest to push him away, but ended up in his arms.

"Let me help you,"

She hated asking for help. She needed to be strong enough to do everything herself. But she felt so hot and cold at the same time. Her breathing turned into an uneven rasp. She looked up into crimson orbs until her vision faded away.

Soul examined the girl in his arms. She had overworked herself and his water prank had not helped. Her face was pale, forehead burning, limbs weak, not to mention she just fainted. He propped her up and put his other arm under her legs to carry her bridal style. He walked up the stairs slowly, so she would get a smooth ride into her room. He indicated to the yawning Kami that Maka was sick, and he would take care of her like Wes usually did. Kami smiled and nodded, what would Maka do without the two brothers. Usually, Kami was always on business trips and only ever home a few days every fortnight. Soul and Wes had always come over to take care of stubborn Maka, who always overworked herself. The difference was, Maka was much younger at that time and Wes did the entire care taking.

Soul nudged open the door of her room and turned the light on with his elbow. He hadn't been in her room for a while. Light blue walls filled with photographs of her and Kami. The ceiling was dark blue, filled with little star stickers from her childhood. He remembered how happy she had been when Wes helped her stick them on and how angry she had been when he teased her with them. A large bookshelf sat in the corner of the room filled with a large amount of heavy looking books. He wondered if she actually read them, or if she just bought them to hit him with.

He lay her down softly on her bed then proceeded over to the shelf. Hundreds of books all of which were fantasy books. He looked through them; there were pirate ships, dragons, flying and of course stars. The only non-fantasy books were of stars and souls. He opened a book on soul mates. _'In the end the shape and form don't matter at all, it's only the soul that matters and the connection between souls.'_

Maka really believed in this stuff. Soul put the book down on the table.

Soul heard soft mumbling, he guessed he should go back to taking care of her. He found a pack of pills and a glass of water. Soul looked down at the sleeping blonde and sighed. He propped her up but she had fallen into his chest. Tonight was going to be a rough one. He picked up the pills and pushed her plump lips apart.

"Maka, can you at least take these by yourself?" He placed two pills in her hand and helped her put them in her mouth.

All of this was new to him, from Maka snuggling up to him to trying to take care of her.

- Touch My Soul -

Maka awoke to bright rays of sunlight shining on her face. She must have forgotten to close the curtains. As she stretched, she noticed something was holding the blankets down. A certain white haired male had fallen asleep sitting on her bed.

"Soul?"

His eyes flickered and he looked at her. "Oh, Maka… hey."

She didn't know what it was about the way he looked at her, but it made her heart feel unusual. She felt like she could spent forever looking into his crimson eyes. This was really weird.

"Soul…"

- Touch My Soul-

29th September

I don't remember what happened exactly. But I remember having no energy and being carried to my room.

And I remember it cuddling up to something that was warm. I hope that wasn't Soul.

We seem to be spending a lot more time together lately. Weird.

He was in my room in the morning, I guess he must have taken care of me like they used to. Times like these make me think Soul is a good person.

- Touch My Soul-

GOMEN I am soo lazy. I can't even be bothered to reply to your reviews so heres your new chapter! I do try to update, but inspiration doesn't come that easy you know? SO MUCH WRITERS BLOCK. GOMEN!


	5. Circus Freak

Conflictions

Circus Freak

Genre: Drama/Romance/Slight Humour

Rated T for some inappropriate language and themes.

Disclaimer: My name isn't Atsushi Ookubo. So I don't own Soul Eater. If I did Maka and Soul would be making sweet sweet love to each other by now. Hahahah, I joke! But dayum I want these two to be together!

- Circus Freak -

15th October

It was always a fantasy to runaway and join the circus. Obviously I'm not going to do that, but tomorrow, the group is going to the circus and its unusual how excited I am.

Liz has made a plan to "accidently" separate from Tsubaki and Black Star because she swears there's something there. Well, when Liz gets into her matchmaking mode, there's no stopping her.

I hope she doesn't have any plans for me.

- Circus Freak -

She put her diary safely in the drawer and ran into the backyard. She stretched happily, enjoying the morning sunshine.

"Why are you so up and about?" The white haired boy was leaning on the fence smirking at the blonde. "Found a new concoction to grow your flat chest?"

"Behh," She stuck her tongue out at him and continued stretching.

"Ah, Soul you should help me up! Whose this friend of yours? Is she your girlfriend?" An unfamiliar female voice said.

"No, this is Maka,"

"Oh that little neighbour girl that Wes has mentioned!" Little? What? Who exactly was this girl? And why was she calling her little?!

"Ah Maka, this is Miho." Wes was now leaning over the fence with a wide grin on his face.

Maka stared at the short blue-haired female. She had large blue eyes, a small nose and puffy lips. She was extremely cute.

"She's my girlfriend." Wes never looked so happy.

A cold shiver went down her body. Her stomach felt unusual. She fake smiled and continued to stretch. Well, at least she had the circus to look forward to. Surely today couldn't get any worse?

- Circus Freak -

Maka flopped down on her bed and sighed. She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. The little star stickers on her ceiling that Wes had helped her with. The time Wes carried her to bed and tucked her in. On her birthday Wes had bought the book she was trying to save up for. But all these gestures were out of kindness, out of brotherly-sisterly love. Nothing more.

Why was that? Why did Wes not like her in such a way?

What did Miho have that Maka didn't. Miho was cute and girly. Maka was boyish and rough.

Maka, the book worm. Maka, the girl with no chest. Maka, the really smart girl. Maka, the girl with the pig tails. Maka, the girl that lived next to the Evans family. Maka, forever the little sister of Wes.

- Circus Freak -

This was all Liz's fault. Not only did they avoid Black Star and Tsubaki, but Maka and Soul had also been left behind. Damn that blonde for trying to hook everyone up.

On a completely different section were Black Star and Tsubaki. Him and his loudmouth announced that he was better than anyone is this circus, that there was no point in watching it and they should just watch him instead. He could do everything these circus freaks did, but a thousand times better. Maka sighed, it was a good thing she wasn't stuck with Black Star. But even so, Tsubaki looked like she was enjoying herself.

On another different section were Liz, Kid and Patti. Patti had gathered a large container of popcorn, a stick of fairy floss and many packets of chips and was happily chomping on them. Even from a distance, a person could see that Liz was filing her nails. Kid was complaining about the symmetry of the seats. Why was there an extra row of chairs on the other side? He simply could not comprehend it.

Soul scratched his head confusedly. "Why is everyone in separate seats?" He shrugged and sunk into his chair, yawning.

The lights turned off, the music started. Maka put all thoughts of Wes into the back of her head, it was circus time.

- Circus Freak -

The way the women twisted their bodies gracefully around the ribbons, Maka watched in awe and in envy. She always wondered, if she hadn't been a book worm what would she have become instead?

The performance from the busty girl with purple hair reminded Maka of a cat. Elegant, feminine but also sly. Is that the kind of woman men liked? Should Maka try to become like that? She mentally slapped herself, who was she kidding. She would never become like that and she didn't particularly want to become like that either.

The music changed and a clown with a monkey on his shoulder had walked into the ring.

"Soul, it's a monkey! It's really a monkey!" Even from across the circus it could be seen that both Maka and Kid were clapping with excitement.

Soul facepalmed at both of them.

Next up was a tall man with a beautiful assistant. She threw balls, bowling pins and all other sorts of items to the man to juggle.

The juggler hadn't dropped a single ball, Maka swore there were at least 10 balls he was juggling. When he had finished and bowed, Maka whooped and clapped. Soul smirked, this was so out of her character.

It was time for intermission. Maka dragged Soul outside to buy snacks. Afterwards Soul dragged Maka to the other stalls that were set up.

"There's a monkey! A monkey!" Maka dumped everything on Soul, ran to the claw machine and inserted a dollar. Unfortunately, she did not manage to get anything.

"Let the professional handle this one!" Soul returned everything to Maka, cracked his knuckles and walked to the claw machine, glaring it down like it was his worst enemy.

The claw picked up the toy but as soon as it started to move, it dropped the toy. Soul slammed the machine in frustration.

"I'm a cool guy, I can do this!" He continued to try to get the adorable monkey toy in the claw machine.

Twenty minutes later with a considerably less amount of money, Maka and Soul returned to their seats looking dejected.

- Circus Freak -

After the many talented acts from the clowns, ponies, magician and man on a motorbike, the circus had ended. Maka was a bit sad to leave.

"Ah Soul, I'm hungry."

"I'll go buy us some food?" Soul offered.

"Okay, I'll wait with the others."

- Circus Freak -

Moments later Maka saw Soul holding the food while with the skimpy clad busty purple-haired girl from the circus. He shyly put a hand through his hair while the girl giggled. She grabbed his arm, pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then skipped back to the caravan, leaving the white haired boy blushing.

Her heart. Her soul. It felt swollen. Heavy.

Maka quickly turned away and left, regrouping with the others. She couldn't keep up with their conversation. All she could do was think about what her life meant, what it would be like to live a different life, without the white haired brothers.

Right now, she would love to run away with the circus.

Although, not with this one.

- Circus Freak -

17th October

Why is it, I suddenly feel so lonely?

Wes has a girlfriend. She's older, much prettier and extremely bubbly. I can never compare.

But for some reason seeing Soul with that circus girl scared me more.

I never considered the main two boys in my life would leave me behind like this. I never considered that they would be attracted to other girls. I had always thought of myself as the only girl in their lives.

How stupid I've been. How selfish of me.

When I didn't have the attention of Wes, there would at least be an annoying Soul to distract me.

I can't believe how weird my heart has felt around these two. A burning sensation in the heart and a sinking feeling stomach.

Ah, I have to stop thinking like this.

Yesterday was the circus. Ah, the circus. Travelling and living in caravans for your entire life. Going to so many different places, never staying for more than a few months. Never getting attached to any place, any person of that place.

What a dream life to be a nomad.

- Circus Freak -

Update, update yay! I tried really hard to update this one, so don't hate, appreciate ;)

Thanks for reading, guys. :)


End file.
